Loki
The Inquisition, a secretive a powerful organization. We had heard of them and their exploits on other planets, but never ours. Ours was a peaceful planet untainted by, heresy, the idiocy of the upperclass. Sure they thought that they ruled the planet, that their plans, their demands, and their rivarlries echoed throught the land, but we made sure they didn't. We, us, there was no name for our group, for to name it allows others to know of its existence, we held positions within the households of those with "power" even within the upper echelons of the planetary governing we existed. Shaping our world behind the scenes, making it perfect, but then he arrived. Our planetary governor died, leaving behind no heirs, knowing of the chaos that would ensue if the "secret" councils that the upperclass were so fond of creating were to choose the new planetary governor we appealed to the administratum for an off worlder, one with no preconceptions of ruling, one we could shape how we wish. At first glance he was perfect, he knew nothing of ruling, and so we ruled for him. He learnt fast, saw that we were the ones with power, learnt how to play our games, and he began to shape us. He was charmismatic beyond compare, I was one of the first to follow in his wake enchanted by his demeanour and intoxicated by his talk of a perfect galaxy. Alas he had his vices, as do we all, his were worldly pleasures, his vision of perfection soon became clouded, but he spoke with such honesty, such force of will, such grandeur that we began to pervert our image of perfection. He spoke to me of his plans for this world, how he planned to change it, remove it from the corrupt imperium, evolve it and let it be become a beacon for humanities true nature. He assigned me to control the flow of information about the state of our planet, keep the Inquisition from discovering his "heretical" plans. I dove into this new venture with relish, I was playing the game I loved to play with those who were best at it. The thrill of it all, the constant lying, cheating deceiving, my charm and wit were matched by few even at this level. However the shadow that is the inquisition began to take notice, I played my role perfectly, but eyewitness testemonies, those are rather hard to twist when they appear in the thousands. The ship was sinking, I had to bail, but how to do it without arising suspicion. I moved with speed but without allowing sloppiness, if everything was perfect I had chance of escaping without implications, but I underestimated my opponents. I suppose I have to thank him for what happened next, as the inquisition broke down my plans and my escape routes, I awaited death, and as they finally caught up with me I was prepared to die, but they didn't kill me. Stunned, scarred, and as close to death as it's possible to be, I was dragged to the feet of an inquisitor, and I knew something wasn't as it was supposed to, otherwise I wouldn't have made it this far. It turned out they had lost the planetary governor, and I was the last surviving member of his group, making me the only one who might know were he was. I sat in my cell awaiting a psyker to scour my thoughts and find them unknowledgeable of his escape, if only the Inquisitor trusted them if only he used psykers I would not have had to experience the horrors that he put me through to strip the knowledge from me. The pain I experienced both physical and mental made every other injury, even the ones from sword fighting, seem small and insignificant. Somehow they found out about everything I held dear, and made me watch as it was destroyed in front of my eyes, even as they did that, they didn't stop physically torturing me. After feeding them every lie I had in my arsenal they still hadn't bitten, I knew they would realise I had no knowledge and they would kill me. Something must have happened though, for rather than death awaiting me I was now awaiting transfer to another inquisitor and another round of questioning. The stark baren cell was heaven in comparison to the horrors that I had been put through, its flat hard walls were the softest of beds and its draft was the most refreshing of breezes. The absolute best part was the gaurd though, she was perfect, young innocent and completely loyal, and talkative. It was easy to stike up a conversation with her, and soon we came as close friends as a gaurd and a criminal could be, she truly believed I was repenting for my actions, and a plan began to formulate within my mind, I could escape. Alas my grand plans were not to be, they came for me sooner I thought and all my schemes were made useless. Category:40K Category:PC Category:Male